perilous_journeysfandomcom-20200216-history
Wheloon
Wheloon= Wheloon Map Key 1 Wyvern Ferry route 2 Wyvern Watch Inn 3 The Lantern Inn and Boat Rental 4 Wheloon Moothouse (barracks, armoury, meeting hall and courthouse) 5 Waukeen’s Yard 6 Oldstone Hall (home of Lord Sarp Redbeard) 7 The Silvery Sembian (tavern) 8 Immerhand Inn 9 God's Grove (shrine to Silvanus) 10 Rathool's Pond (local swimming and fishing pool) 11 The Blackbard (boat-building and rental storage) 12 Cormyrean Coins Coster wharf and warehouse 13 Falconstar Wayshipping (rental storage wharf and warehouse) 14 The Fish House (fishmonger and icehouse) 15 Haerldoun's Helms & Shields (armor and weaponry shop) 16 Haldos's Fine Butchery (butcher shop, slaughterhouse, and stockyards) 17 Hanno's Herbs and Medicines (shop) 18 Rallogar Hardware (shop) 19 Redbeard Rental Storage and Shipping (rental space warehouse) 20 Sendever's Stables (horses bought, sold and boarded) 21 Slowtooth Weaponry (shop) 22 Wheloon Tack & Leather (shop) 23 Woumar's Wheloon Mill 24 The Sleeping Cat (restaurant) 25 The Scarlet Sheaf (tavern) 26 Cuthbert’s Curios & Oddities 27 Jackie’s Vegetables 28 Gusman’s Fruits & Preserves (shop) 29 Dairy with field of cows 30 Magnificant Arcana (shop) 31 Dellis & Sons Cabinet Maker (shop) 32 Kyle Cody Carpenter (shop) 33 Pags Timber 34 Felicities Most Fabulous Fabrics 35 The Double Rose (festhall & inn) 36 Dawnsinger (fountain) 37 Schel’s House (druid) 38 Gryphon’s Stables (stables) 39 House of Fine Fortunes (temple of Tymora) 40 de Vries’ Residence (manor) 41 The Paddock 42 House of the Joybringer 43 The Kings Rest Inn 44 The Halls of Truth (temple of Torm) 45 The Happy Harpy 46 Lady Terwell’s Garments & Fancies 47 Anywear’s Clothing 48 Wizard of Wines Winery 49 Buns and Breads (bakery) 50 Tymora’s Whim (gambling house) 51 Westbank Stables (carriage hire) 52 The Emporium of Rugs and Throws (shop) 53 Cup and Plate (shop) 54 The Amazing Platter (eatery) 55 The Watchful Blade 56 Pinton’s Statues and Embelishments 57 Herbs of the Realms 58 Riverside Mansion 59 The House of Books 60 The Banquette (eatery) 61 Smash and Grub (eatery) 62 Worshipper’s Home/Private shrine 63 Family home 64 Family home 65 Small office/shop 66 Van’s Food and Tools (shop) 67 The Lucky Lady (gambling tavern) 68 Haerldoun's warehouse 69 Indiago’s Barrels and Wheels 70 Home of wealthy person/wizard with tower 71 Hardcastle House 72 Silverhorn House 73 Brostram House 74 The Golden Tub (bath house) This city of some 3,700 folk is the southern gateway to the Wyvernwater, a strategically located ferry crossing and barge transshipment center on the Way of the Manticore. The Way of the Manticore is a long trade road that connects the nations of Cormyr and Sembia. The westernmost point of the Way of the Manticore is located at the town of Hilp, where it meets Calantar's Way. The easternmost part of the Way of the Manticore is the city of Selgaunt in Sembia. Increasingly, Wheloon is serving as an alternative to the expensive, overcrowded ports of Suzail and Marsember for the moving of small cargoes to and from the heartlands of Cormyr. Goods from Wheloon navigate the Wyvernflow via Fallcrest to other coastal ports or cross the Wyvernwater to trade up the Starwater River to its navigable limits. This prosperous place bustles day and night, and its stone buildings grow ever taller and grander. Their roofs are all of dark green slate from Cormyr’s largest quarry, a monster-haunted hole near Marsark's Grove due north. Wheloon is a place of money, entrepreneurial excitement, and growth, where skilled craftsfolk are constantly forming small cabals to invest in new ventures. The businesses most popular with these investors are their own cutrate transportation companies. These transportation companies must be guarded by hireswords against the depredations of brigands hired by the established costers to try to drive such fledgling competitors out of business. Wagons, crates, and barrels are turned out constantly in the shops of Wheloon, and new trades such as the breeding and training of ferrets and bluebirds (increasingly popular as pets in Cormyr) jostle for space with the established farming commerce in wheat, pumpkins, melons, apples, peaches, grapes, raspberries, and blueberries. More bulk food and grain is shipped out of Wheloon than any other Cormyrean port, and the returns are impressive. An acre of raspberries can earn as much as 20 sewn acres of wheat when the crops of warmer lands on the southern shores of the Sea of Fallen Stars are poor or paltry. At least one plant crop from warmer climes has been imported to Cormyr by a Whelunian 'hothands' (entrepreneur): the rosecork tree from the Isle of Prespur. The rosecork was brought hence by Sarliman Eurdoe, and it is now growing up and down the banks of the Wyvernflow. It sees heavy use in buildings due to its durability and near-invulnerability to fire. It absorbs so much water that most open flames can't ignite a piece of rosecork unless the wood is exposed to hot flame for hours. Landmarks This is a young, wealthy, fast-growing town, where the new grand can be found next to the old buildings of soaring stone and slate. The largest landmarks are, of course, the Wyvernflow and the Wyvern Ferry that crosses it whenever travelers desire, day or night. A crossing costs 1cp per head plus another copper for every crate or bag that travelers can't carry on in their hands in a single embarkment and another copper on top of that per cart, wagon, mount, or pack animal. Hard by the western ferry dock stands the Wyvern Watch Inn. Across the river from it, at the other end of the ferry's route, is the Lantern Inn and Boat Rental. The western shore is the longest-settled and most prosperous side of Wheloon. There one can find Wheloon Way crossing the Way of the Manticore not far west of the ferry dock. Wheloon Moothouse is the local jail and Purple Dragon barracks and armory. The Wheloon Moothouse is also the local meeting hall and courthouse. Oldstone Hall is the home of the king's lord of Wheloon, Sarp Redbeard. Carriages for hire at 1sp, 1gp for a fancy one, and frequent. These run out of West Bank Stables. They are rarely found on eastern side. Other landmarks of use to the visitor include the God's Grove and Rathool's Pool. The God's Grove is a place of worship to Silvanus in a stand of duskwood trees just northeast off the Way of the Manticore. The duskwood trees mark the easternmost boundary of Wheloon. Rathool’s Pond is the local swimming hole and trout fishing pond. The pond was once used to bury battle dead; its rusty waters aren't recommended for drinking. Duskwoods grow in densely packed groves, blocking the light and appear rather eerie, giving them their name. They have smooth black bark and the trunks grow to an average height of 60 feet, with small lacy branches high on the tree. Atop these trunks are small branches. The wood is smoky gray and as tough as iron. Duskwoods are very resistant to fire. Some craftspeople fashion weapons out of duskwood in place of metal. Such items weigh half as much as their metal counterparts. Duskwood doesn't make good armor (even with a wood shape spell), though a passable breastplate could be made out of it. Mast spars and roof beams were usually made of duskwood. Places of Interest '''Homes and Features''' '''Dawnsinger (fountain) ''''''[36]''' [edit]. '''Oldstone Hall [6]''' One of the grand old manors of the not-quite-castle sort built by nobles in the days of Cormyr's early pride, this massive, soot-darkened stone edifice is an intricate masterpiece of carved gremlins, gargoyles, satyrs, wyverns, and fanciful long-necked dragons called 'jubbrawuks' by some sages. The gargoyles are said to animate upon the command of the local lord or Court Wizard Vangerdahast. Plinths supporting such sculptures flank the gates of the Hall. The paddock is a rolling expanse of groomed lawn out of which rise many old and massive duskwood, oak, and shadowtop trees. At it’s centre lies the Dawnsinger fountain [38]. Wheloon’s shops are so handy to the traveler and so eager to please due to the heated competition. '''The Blackbard [11]''' Barge-building and Rental Storage. This converted warehouse and wharf is a combined boat-building and rental storage business run by Rhiannon 'Blackbard' Northgate, a retired minstrel (and, some say, thief) who claims to have abandoned a colorful past as a fence and smuggler after several heated interviews with Lord Redbeard and various vigilant war wizards. Her vocabulary, sharp-edged singing voice, and skills as a mimic are legendary, but she never skimps on the quality and seaworthiness of the barges she builds. Just don't expect any grander a boat out of the Blackbard than a large river barge. Despite her professed renunciation of fencing and smuggling, Rhiannon rents out space with no questions asked and turns a blind eye and ear to its use as a holding area for bound and/or struggling captives, spellcasting, experimentation, and the like. Such temporary afflictions of the senses and a semi-permanent one affecting her tongue and memory for secrets despite the searching spells of the Authorities have made Rhiannon Northgate a lot of gold coins over the years. '''Schel’s House (druid)'''''' [37]''' Druids house. See pdf. '''The Paddock [41]''' The paddock is a rolling expanse of groomed lawn out of which rise many old and massive duskwood, oak, and shadowtop trees. At its centre lies the Dawnsinger fountain [36]. Summer picnics are common here. '''Waukeen’s Yard [5]''' This large, paved expanse is the transport hub of Wheloon, and some say Cormyr itself. Scores of wagons, carts, drovers and riders pass through here every day. It is a wholly chaotic place where you need to be wary of your toes and purse. Caravans exchange goods here, deals are done, journeys begin and end. Passengers awaiting the ferry east gather here. '''Wheloon Moothouse'''''' [4]''' Barracks, armoury, meeting hall and courthouse. The Wheloon Moothouse is the local meeting hall and courthouse. Clerk Thomas Ryland - dealt with Fern enquiring about Cosy Griffon ownership. There is also Warden Julian Greenhat and Clerk Phil Artman '''Merchant Costers''' '''Cormyrean Coins Coster [12]''' One of the small, fast-growing shipping concerns founded locally, the Coiners have their own wharf and warehouse in Wheloon guarded by Coiner mages and veteran warriors. This proud and aggressive organization is commanded by a former adventuring band, including Galen and Marianne (a friend of Kelly’s). Having got the run of the Wyvernwater, they soon plan to use small, fast coastboats out of Fallcrest’s lower docks to run cargoes to Westgate, Ilipur, Teziir, and all ports in Cormyr and Sembia, and it also operates wagons throughout the Forest Kingdom and the neighboring Land of Fat Merchants (er, Sembia). They make a lot of legitimate money speedily transporting perishable foodstuffs to restaurants in the two realms they operate in. '''Merchants and Shops''' '''Anywear’s Clothing [47]''' Clothing shop for both men and women. Standard items and adventuring garb. Kibble is too humorous for some but his prices are fair and his stock varied. He is very proud off the pun on his sign, which he tells every new customer about “thought of it myself I did”. '''Buns and Breads (bakery)'''''' [49]''' Excellent bakery. Tind-the-Baker supplies several taverns and inns in Wheloon. '''Cup and Plate [53]''' Lapis runs this fine pottery and she produces the most exquisitely painted cups and plates. Commissions welcome. The source of her clay is a closely guarded secret and allows her to sell at a premium. It produces the finest, thinnest pottery. Behind lies the kiln works run by Nugage, the brother of her deceased husband Athalon. Nug uses the kilns for his own works whenever they are free, producing serviceable pots, mugs and plates for common folk who can't afford Lapis’ prices. '''Cuthbert's Curios and Oddities'''''' [26]''' Curious creatures living and stuffed plus all manner of mundane and exotic animal parts for users of the arcane arts. Cuthbert Davy (sister is Tullip who runs the Herbs of the Realms shop). '''Dellis and Sons, Cabinet Makers'''''' [31]''' Commissioned to the Royal Courts, perhaps a dubious claim, but fine quality work. Lots of frills, gold leaf and semi-precious inlays. Dell is fussies over customers, most of whom are wealthy and enjoy the fauning. '''The Emporium of Rugs & Throws [52]''' ‘Kalius Jassin presiding’ reads the sign above the ornate doors (imported from Calimport no less). Treats his best customers to rather strong sugared coffee and caramelised dates. Very fine rugs and throws from Calimshan, Cormyr and Tethyr. Also has some extra expensive elf-woven throws that keep you warm or cool (two different types) and ones that are ever-clean and exceptionally hard wearing. Commissions taken, but expect to wait at least three months before delivery. Kasius was caught cheating at Tymora’s Whim by Jacob in Tarsakh 1352.. '''Falconstar Wayshipping [13]''' Falconstar Wayshipping comprises the southernmost extension of Wheloon on the Wyvernflow's east bank. The driftglobe-lit wharf and warehouse south of the Coiner compound is the establishment of Mhaernos Falconstar, a slim, cultured, blackbearded man with pretensions to nobility. Mhaernos rents storage space to caravan masters and ship captains transshipping cargoes between land and water. He guards his wharf with two ettin zombies, and something worse aids the warehouse guards' something that has twice slain pirate raiding bands to the last person and devoured all evidence of the unpleasantness. '''Felicities Most Fabulous Fabrics'''''' [34]''' Every customer gets sweet herbal tea and a comfy chair at a large table where fabrics are brought for inspection. Silks, Satins, and the finest cotton and wool to be found anywhere, fit for a sultan’s palace. Pricey but high quality. '''The Fish House'''''' [14]''' Fishmonger and Ice Dealer. This ramshackle, reeking old wharf and warehouse are slowly crumbling and sagging into the river. Until they're actually swept away, however, fishing boats from both the Wyvernwater upstream and the river will tie up here daily to sell their cargoes. Ascalan the fishmonger ices the fish (no one is sure how). Ascalan's sons, who also do the loading and unloading, pump river water in large tanks and thence into pans that Ascalan can easily freeze once they're full of fish) and sells both fish and ice to the townsfolk of Wheloon' and to anyone else who happens by. He's also been rarely known to sell magical potions for very high fees. He loves to talk endlessly about the lost treasures and adventurers' lore of Cormyr. '''Gryphon’s Stables'''''' [38]''' See pdf. Includes adjacent posh residence [40]. Gryphon de Vries and wife Tessa de Vries. Looks down upon the less fancy stables in the northeast of the city run by Illumor Sendever [20] '''Gusman's Fruits and Preserves'''''' [28]''' Gusman sells every fruit imaginable and then some. '''Haerldoun's Helms & Shields Armor and Select Weapons'''''' [15]''' The proprietress of this shop, the fiery-tempered Albhaera Haerldoun, plunged eagerly into the life of a chartered adventurer until she saw her first beholder in the Thunder Peaks. She fled frantically as the eye tyrant slaughtered all of her companions, and she retired forthwith to this wharfside shop to sell armor and a few select weapons from the Inner Sea lands to passersby. (Once a smuggler's haven, the shop had been purchased by the band as a sideline investment.) She succeeds admirably her trade. She specializes in selling knives that are made to rest in sheathes built into the backs of shields and into greaves, bracers, breastplates, and such. The shop generally has a superior selection of shields, gorgets, and greaves, a few pairs of gauntlets, and a smattering of secondhand armors. Albhaera is one of the most stunningly beautiful women I have ever seen, and she always wears flattering cutaway armor. On most days, a small crowd of smitten warriors hangs around the shop, bantering with her and trying to impress her with their muscles and tales of their prowess. From time to time, one of the warriors demonstrates knife-throwing expertise, or two of them stage a mock joust and such activities attract business to Albhaera's shop. Purple Dragon patrols have been known on occasion to mount daily inspections of the place. '''Haerldoun's warehouse [68]''' Just north of Haerldoun’s is her own warehouse that she rents space out in for 1sp/tenday/square yard. '''Haldos's Fine Butchery and Stockyards'''''' [16]''' Much to the annoyance of his neighbors, some of whom never grow used to the sounds of Haldos cheerfully wrestling a calf to his chopping block and beheading it, this huge, mustachioed, giant of a man has his slaughterhouse, shop, and stockyards right on the western riverbank. Not that anyone would dare to argue with Haldos about the placement of his business, or for that matter, about anything. Although most prefer their meat smoked and hung, Haldos is one of the few butchers who can slaughter on the spot and provide meat as fresh as it be gotten. This ability is valuable to certain cooks, alchemists, priests, and mages for varying purposes. Just north of the slaughterhouse are the stockyards and smoking and tanning barns. Fern can buy finest pig-bristles from the tanners here for his painting at 1cp a bunch (one bunch will make 1d4+1 brushes after he picks out the finest hairs from it). '''Hanno's Herbs and Medicines'''''' [17]''' Herbalist. The always-smiling Hanno Minstrelsong is rumoured to have once, under another name, been a thief so successful that he had to flee Amn with magical aid to elude no less than six separate pursuing would-be assassins. Now he's settled down to a good-natured life of dispensing advice to passersby and selling bulk powdered and bottled herbs purchased from halfling hamlets in the coast and east reaches farm belt to caravan merchants headed for markets in Suzail, Westgate, and Sembia. The rarest and most valuable of Hanno's wares is the spellbane herb. '''The Happy Harpy Shop [45]''' Gentleman’s clothiers. Sign has two dancing harpies with big smiles. Samuel Bland has a rather austere shop but his goods are excellent quality for the discerning noble or wealthy merchant. '''Herbs of the Realms'''''' [57]''' Herbs of the Realms shop run by Tullip Davy. They sell most herbs listed due to the frequency and variety of trade in Wheloon. Also sells resins, oils and powders prepared from her herbs. All very useful to alchemists. Bitter rival to other shop over fight over spellbane. Sister to Cuthbert who runs Cuthbert’s Oddities & Curios [26]. '''The House of Books ''''''[59]''' This bookbinders is also a library. Books are bound, copied and repaired here by Master Bookmakers. Bookbinder Earl and Bookbinder Tom. The library is extensive and has a Tome Score of 20%. The owner often meets here with fellow learned folk to drink and discuss books and knowledge long into the night, hence it often opens late. '''Indiago’s Barrels and Wheels'''''' [69]''' Indiago makes barrels and wheels of good quality with his three apprentices. He also has an office at the end that he rents to his cousin Giles who sells fancy (but largely inaccurate) maps. '''Jackie's Vegetables'''''' [27]''' Sprouts, potatoes, carrots, broccoli, etc. All are about 1cp per pound. Her two teenage daughters Lenna and Poppy help out along with cousin Harry. Husband Otter spends his time drunk. '''Kyle Cody Carpenters [32]''' Nice and cheaper than Dellis but not as fancy, less gold leaf and no semi-precious inlays. He has a first cousin called Philbur who runs a dairy in Fallcrest. '''Lady Terwell’s Garments & Fancies [46]''' ‘Lady’ Verity Terwell has the fanciest dress shop in town. Beautifully glazed frontage with flower boxes. She is a total gossip and high-society player. Barely be through introduction in half a bell! Player notes: Setting Charlir up. Charlir suggests she has a fancy. CV suggests its Fern. A dress like this is available for 90gp with 10gp for the dancing shoes '''Magnificent Arcana'''''' [30]''' This thick-walled former round keep houses the slightly greasy Hassa-Kat selling mundane magical items. Some items he crafted himself others he has traded for, mostly from adventurers down on their luck. Here you can find: * non-rusting garden tools 10gp-20gp * ever-clean cutlery 100gp for set of six * ring of warming 800gp (keeps wearer comfortable, works down to -20C) - Sold to CV 1352 * ring of cooling 800gp (keeps wearer comfortable, works up to +40C) - Sold to CV 1352 * everful bucket - always full of water, refills instantly. Can be emptied six times then it stays dry for 24 hours before refilling again. 600gp * self-lacing knee boots (one size fits almost all) 500gp. * Comb of Styling. User need only brush their hair with four strokes to get the desired style (cut, shape and one-wash colour, does not lengthen hair). 700gp. - Sold to CV 1352 * 8x5’ Everclean Tablecloth imported from exotic Calimshan, 100gp (simply sheds all solids and liquids onto the floor). - Sold to CV 1352 * Folding Bed - four poster double bed with red satin sheets and goose feather pillows and duvet. Items vanish when bed is folded. 6,000gp. - Sold to JC 1352 * Folding Cupboard - stores same as sideboard, shallow and narrow 4’w, 1’deep, 7’ tall. No locks. 2,000gp. Spits out all items when folded. * Folding Table - 8x5 dining table. 1,000gp. * Mugs of Warming 400gp/pair, max 60C for two hours. - Sold to CV 1352 He also has some 'specials' at x2 listed prices. * Flipper Wand - spins target (living or object) to face opposite direction, sv vs Health for living targets. 6,000gp * Ethereal Strike Cloak - once per day the cloak will make its wearer insubstantial for an instant that a strike hits doing more than five points of damage (ignore armour bonus). The weapon then passes harmlessly through the wearer. The surprise this creates grants the wearer +5 on their next action vs their opponent(s) who observed it. 10,000gp. * Potion of Courage gives +10 to will power rolls for a day. 400gp. Hassa-Kat makes some items himself and occasionally takes on apprentices. '''Pags Timber'''''' [33]''' Timber merchants including exotic woods such as dusk wood, rosewood, ironwood, goldleaf treewood. Obwald ‘Oby’ Pag is a rather large, fast, shrewd trader. '''Pinton’s Statues and Embellishments [56]''' Diane Pinton, master carver. Nobles like a statue of themselves, an ancestor or even their current fancy. Time taken is 1+1d4 months for a single person, a month for a bust, or much longer for complex scenes. Costs start at 50gp for a bust, 400gp for a statue. ¼ discount if you supply the stone. '''Rallogar Hardware [18]''' Hardware and Rope. Across the street from Kyle Cody’s Carpenterse, Zendaros Rallogar runs an old-fashioned hardware shop, the sort that still looks like the old, dusty stables it once was. It's even complete with a hayloft crammed with old junk and occasionally patrons who've paid hastily but handsomely to hide from inquisitive Purple Dragons or to eavesdrop unseen from above. Here one can buy all manner of old, rusting junk and new nails or select from a huge array of hooks' from the sort that hold high-fashion masks to ladies' hairdos, right up to monster-sized hooks designed for towing one barge by another. The other equipment Zendaros takes care to keep in around is rope and wire. He stocks lots of it, in all sizes and lengths, from thin, black, waxed stranglers' cord to cables as thick as a brawny warrior's forearm used for ship-towing. The fiercely mustachioed Rallogar sells several gross of wire twists daily to merchants seeking to fix loose cargo down, and lengths of good hemp-spun rope up to a thousand feet long can be had here on drums that fill a small cart. Rallogar's store is a browser's paradise. '''Redbeard Rental Storage and Shipping [19]''' Warehouse and Goods Handler. This three-floor warehouse stands hard by the public wharf on the west bank of the Wyvernflow. Shaped like an arrowhead, with two converging wings, it is the tallest, most massive stone structure in town and is steadily being improved to make it more defensible and fireproof. The uppermost floor was converted from timber to stone barely three seasons ago, and the thatch was replaced by a new roofpeak and tiles. Owned by Lord Sarp Redbeard, this establishment is the cleanest, most heavily guarded, and best kept storage facility on the entire Way of the Manticore. It is a great example of how the wise merchant invests heavily in his business to make slow and steady money rather than pulling out as many coins as possible and letting the business sink into squalor. Trained war dogs aid veteran warriors in guarding the place against rats, snakes, and larger, two-legged vermin. A rooftop watchpost guards against surprise pirate attacks or raids from the air, and the entire compound is designed to give fire'even incendiary missiles'little to feed on. Even the loading dock is the best I've seen anywhere. It is covered from the weather, amply equipped with flatcarts, and fitted with overhead rolling-beam hoists. The guards here have been specially trained in vigilance, and the warehouse crew takes care to give all cargo the best handling possible. The crew covers things that must be kept from the light, moves things about that should be moved from time to time, and uses handbarrows of fire-heated rocks to heat cold corners of the warehouse during winter storms so that temperature-sensitive cargo is not damaged. Redbeard's Rental Storage is superior business; Lord Redbeard is to be commended. Those whose trade involves storage would do well to tour this facility. '''Sendever's Stables [20]''' Stables, Equine Trainers, and Horse Physics On the east side of Wheloon Way in the northeast corner of the main town stand the ample paddocks of this large and efficient operation. 'Horses Bought, Sold, Doctored, and Boarded' read the signs at the gate, and Illumor Sendever does all of those things, assisted by an expert staff of over a dozen hostlers, trainers, and horse-husbanders. Their specialty is in quickly and correctly diagnosing and treating ailments and injuries of horses, mules, and donkeys. Most of them can tell in a breath or two if a mount's been drugged to kill pain and so disguise lameness. By the same token, the merchant who leaves his mount here can be sure that it will be in good health, well fed, and properly exercised on his return. If it's not so prepared for any reason, a better beast will be waiting in its stead. Such service has won Sendever's an enviable reputation for reliability. The facility does a brisk trade despite its stiff fees (double the usual costs). Thieves in want of a few good horses would do well to look elsewhere. Hired watchers patrol the compound, armed with hand crossbows that fire sleep-venomed darts. Sendever’s main rival is the far grander Gryphons Stables [38] which he considers to be "a mule in barding" as he does not like Gryphon's condescending manner and ruthlessness. Slowtooth Weaponry [21] Weapons Shop & Weaponsmiths. Run by the retired Purple Dragon officer Nym 'Slowtooth' Nindar runs this popular house of arms, which stands in the southwest corner of the intersection just south of the Way of the Manticore and Wheloon Way, the road that follows the Wyvernflow from the heights above Wheloon down to the coast. As befits a shop bristling with polearms and arrows, the Purple Dragons mount an armory guard on this crowded shop. Many adventurers, hireswords, and possible brigands show up to drink Slowtooth's mulled cider and swap stories of bold and brave battle while they watch old Nindar demonstrate the proper use of and care for a blade to bright-eyed younglings. Axe-hurling is Nindar's private sport, and he often demonstrates how a well-thrown 'biter' can shear through the thin, light modern shields popular in the Inner Sea lands. Thieves are warned that Nindar can hit any spot he cares to in and around his shop and can pull open several shuttered Windows, including one in the shop door, from afar by using cords under his desk. The axes he hurls through the openings then bite deep into fleeing flesh, not intervening wood! When business is slow, Slowtooth's been known to teach the use of particular weapons to warriors willing to pay; he's skilled with a wide variety of types of arms. He leaves shop duties in the hands of his five sons while he's instructing. A lean-to building provides a smithy for repairs and some commissions. '''Westbank Stables [51]''' Carriages for hire at 1sp, 1gp for a fancy one, and frequent. These run out of West Bank Stables. Rarely found on eastern side. '''Small office/shop'''''' [65]''' ? '''Van’s Food and Tools'''''' [66]''' Small grocer and general tool shop. '''Wheloon Tack & Leather'''''' [22]''' Tack, Leather Armor, Scabbards This aromatic shop sells not only riding breeches, gloves, and belts, but a full range of scabbards and harnesses, too. It stocks everything from light thief's armor up to full studded leathers and from a bareback bridle to reins and traces for a wagon team of up to 16 horses or oxen. The proprietor, a limping wizard by the name of Landon Bhentyl, prides himself on having everything in stock at all times so as never to leave a customer in need. Landon is a staunch defender of law and order who retired from the ranks of the war wizards after almost dying of poisoned wounds. He is known as Wonderwand because he defends his shop with a brace of wands kept at his belt and is always pulling out his wand of wonder by mistake when he wants to blast thieves with a wand of magic missiles or a wand of paralyzation. Landon is known to wear boots of levitation - if attacked by strong foes, he rises up out of their reach and hurls spells or fires wands from on high. He can maintain his balance aloft when doing such things through long practice. '''Wizard of Wines Winery'''''' [48]''' The hafling vinter Dutomarkram III (‘Dute’ to his friends) has what some would say is the finest new winery in Cormyr. His young (less than 10 year-old) wines are indeed superb and retail for twice the usual price. Dutomarkram III imports his grapes from around Cormyr making best use of the shipping routes across the Wyvernwater. '''Woumar's Wheloon Mill [23]''' Grist Mill. Leahon Woumar runs his large, imposing stone grist mill for the farmers around Wheloon as his father did before him. A cheerful, jovial fellow, Leahon chats with everyone who drops by and serves many townsfolk as a confidant. Though he never betrays who said what to him, he is a good source of local gossip, rumors, and opinion. The local Purple Dragons go to him to find out how Whelunians really feel about royal edicts and decrees and Lord Sarp's judgments in local legal disputes. Leahon has improved on his father's building. His mill now has separate runs for simultaneous handling of corn, wheat, barley, and pulp (vegetable greens, bones, and scraps to be ground down into meal for spreading on fields). Often a busy, noisy place, Woumar's has an upper room that looks down the river a long way. People sit in the room and game late into the night. Several Purple Dragons are of the opinion that they're watching for the stealthy approaches of smuggling boats. '''Zuberdars Dairy [29]''' This enterprising Calimshan farmer is a strange sight indeed. Still dressing in the flamboyant, brightly-coloured turbans of his native land yet wearing the tough, worn clothes of a farmer. ‘Zuber’ has a large dairy herd and provides fresh milk and cheese to most of Wheloon. His cheese will even travel as far as Suzail, where it’s fine sweet-smoked flavour is much in demand these days and his finest vintage cheeses sell for 1sp a pound! '''Eating Houses''' '''The Amazing Platter [54]''' Fine dining, expensive. Run by The Gurries - a family of famous 'adventuring chefs' who frequently leave for months at a time to travel the Realms in search of exotic recipes. Mother Lynn, father Unrow, two sons in 20s Fessyn and Ruko with wives Tina and Hannah. All are very good cooks. Menu: specials cockatrice. '''The Banquette'''''' [60]''' Wheloon's smartest and most expensive eating house. It focuses on high-quality food and has limited seating to help enhance its exclusive appeal. Run by a Half-elf couple Anabel and Horan Clearwater. Originally from The Dale's, they came to the new, wealthy Wheloon in 1347 with the specific purpose of opening the city's finest (and most expensive) eatery. They do all the cooking with two helpers and five serving maids. The tables are all draped in the finest embroidered cotton, fine silver cutlery surrounds plates and bowls (from Lapis at the Cup and Plate) and with plush cushioned chairs. Wine and beverages come from the halfling vinter Dutomarkram III's Wizard of Wines Winery. Anabel considers the Gurries' Amazing Platter eatery to be a "vulgar freakshow of an eatery for those lacking any discernable appreciation of food." The Sleeping Cat eatery isn't even worth mentioning, although like Smash and Grub, it caters for those less fortunate in life. Elven bards (not the best ones mind, but still impressive) are often found here providing gentle background tunes. Typical Menu: Starters: Sugared Almonds. Served in small bowls set on the tables before the meal begins. Freshly baked white bread (baguette or loaf) with bowls of whipped butter, served with various spiced jellies. Honey-Mustard Eggs. Hard-boiled eggs, cut in half with yokes removed. Blend the yolks with honey and Cormyrian mustard, then spoon back into the cut halves. Chilled Strawberry Soup. Mains: Pottages (a soup of meat and vegetables). Finest ham, leek, and pea soup is one example. A roasted chicken, pig or peacock. Capon with Orange or Lemon Sauce is a chicken stewed in wine, fruit, and spices. Malardis is a roasted duck recipe, served with fritters and brawn. Ragouts of game and wild birds, including swan and geese. Meatballs with a honey mustard glaze and sprinkled with saffron. Spiced wine. Deserts: Fried oranges. Cheeses - smoked, spiced and herby. Meals are 100gp/person plus drinks. Wine, Searloonian Topaz, 20gp/glass. A perfect clear rusty-yellow in colour with a nutty quality and bold fruit overtones, topaz wine is one of the most popular vintages in Faerûn, and comes from amber grapes grown in Sembia and in some of the Dales. Wine, Dalelands Honeysuckle, 10gp/glass Rubyfire Liqueur, appetiser. 10gp/glass. A brilliantly red shimmering drink fermented from spiced sweet-tea leaves. '''The Sleeping Cat'''''' [24]''' This former tavern has become more and more of a quality eatery since it was bought by the retired warrior Whelgar Taerncole, once a member of the Easy Blades Adventuring Band. (The Easy Blades was chartered in Suzail but has often been suspected of smuggling extensively along the Sembian coast). Growing tired of nightly brawls, Whelgar did away with the wine cellar and the taproom and now serves only a little brandy, mead, and clarry to accompany a steadily improving menu of roast venison, fried eel soup, pork pastries, chicken and pheasant pies, stewed hare, wine-simmered goose, and aged brandycake. Whelgar's cooks are wisely sticking to a small menu and mastering it. They remember if a particular patron likes meat rare or well-done, or if she or he likes horseradish poured on or prefers a soft and bland gravy. '''Smash and Grubb'''''' [61]''' Fast food eatery where pies and pastry-wrapped sausages fly out the serving hatches that cover three streets by the busy Waukean’s Yard [5]. Run by some enterprising haflings this crazy place smells amazing to passing hungry patrons who have no time to stop and sit for food. It has six chefs and servers standing on stools at the windows, running to and fro. The whole place is just one big kitchen. Everything costs two copper pieces, . Warm ale in a clay mug is also two copper - there are 'smash barrels' nearby where patrons throw their empty ale mugs. One of its key successes is the halfling matriarch Ellerby Willowsong, who cuts deals with food merchants "more like an assassin than a merchant." '''Taverns & Inns''' '''The Kings Rest Inn [43]''' Best inn to stay at would be the King’s Rest. Rumoured to have been favoured once by King Azoun himself when it was called Wheloon’s Rest. The barkeep and owner is Harvard, a very tall thin man with sharp eyes and a keen negotiating mind. His guests get the finest service, but of course you pay for that at 3gp a night. This includes food, clean warm beds of eider down, and stabling is 5sp/night on top as are drinks after complimentary wine. '''The Lucky Lady'''''' [67]''' This unoriginally-named gambling house and tavern has much lower stakes than Tymora's Whim. In fact there is no minimum bet, and it doesn't have to be coin. Run by the ever happy, and slightly greasy, Gelhber Snub, this place is becoming quite popular and he is currently looking for another bigger building to rent. The patrons include workers, minor merchants and the odd adventurer. '''The Scarlet Sheaf [25]''' This rather seedy spot is the local drinking hole. It is frequented by weary farmers and passing merchants alike. Run by a one-time thief from distant Mulhorand, the tall and dark-eyed beauty Anthara 'Softangles' Shalymarr, the Sheaf was once an abandoned ruin. One can tell this by looking at it. The sinuous but fire-tempered Anthara, who's buried many a thrown dagger in over amorous patrons, believes that firmly nailed tapestries can serve to cover all manner of holes and unsightly burn scars, so the Sheaf is beginning to look like the dusty interior of a rather rundown harem. Zhentarim agents have slain more than one foe by thrusting long blades through gaps in the walls' and the tapestries that cover them' from outside. On the other hand, Anthara believes in comfortable furniture for weary and drunken patrons alike to lounge in and in swift service. Call for a drink, and it's in your hand in short order, brought by shapely waiting maids who always have a smile and a friendly wave for any patron. All the regulars rise to defend them if a customer grows unpleasant. Anthara also firmly believes that a tavern is a place aside from everyday concerns. If you want to loudly discuss dark magic, unlawful deeds, or slavery, no one bothers you. Purple Dragons and others may listen in, of course. But by agreement with Lord Redbeard, what's said in the Sheaf won't be hurled in the face of whoever said it, out on the street a day or two later. In this way, the Scarlet Sheaf serves as both a gray market meeting place and a fire flume for local society. I like the place, but the fastidious or fearful traveler may want to give the Sheaf a miss. '''The Silvery Sembian'''''' [7]''' This luxuriously furnished house is the oldest festhall in Wheloon. It stands at the most important Whelunian crossroads east of the Wyvernflow. Run by a former priest of Sune who left the faith because of disagreements over his overtly hedonistic views, it's a cozy place whose wine cellar outstrips many nobles' palaces in Waterdeep and shames those of local lords of Cormyr and rich Sembian merchants alike. The chief attraction, however, is its staff of beauteous and very friendly escorts. They not only serve wine and help customers drink it, they make a lot of it, too. The owner (he prefers the title 'Housemaster'), Ashan Asmyrk, has had a friend wizard working for many years on spells that can alter the scent and smell of fermented beverages so as to make them resemble other vintages. These shadow wines cost a fraction of what the true vintages do, but the discerning drinker can buy both here and sample them side by side. Lord Redbeard has on several occasions reprimanded Housemaster Asmyrk when drunken revels spilled out into surrounding areas, disturbing livestock. Asmyrk now takes care to cast 'sober-up' spells on both his escorts and their not-so-gentle partners when things threaten to get out of hand. This joyous place is rapidly gaining fame. Loyal Cormyreans are advised that its name doesn't derive from any Sembian ownership. Rather, the name commemorates a famous Sembian nightclub dancer, the Silvery Sembian. She retired several years ago to marry a powerful but reclusive archmage who devised the flying illusions spells that made her act such a success. The mage became so smitten with her that he kidnapped' and then successfully wooed'her. Player notes: Jacob dances with Pelli Menart '''The Double Rose [35]''' Posh tavern and eatery. Password entry only to favoured/rich patrons or you can try doing a decent song, dance or rhyme. Run by Ian (tavernkeep) and his cousin James (mage/priest security). See pdf pages. '''Immerhand Inn [8]''' This little-known establishment deserves its place as Wheloon's third inn. It's an inferior roadhouse most used by drovers and caravan merchants who don't want to venture into the crowded streets of Wheloon. Run by the retired mercenary warrior Chalthos Immer, the Immerhand is a dark, rustic building that stands at the northwest edge of Wheloon at a waymoot just north of Rathool's Pond. Chalthos doesn't provide anything to eat or drink, and guests must pump their own wash water, stable and feed their own beasts, and use an outhouse across the muddy wagonyard out back. The furnishings are a fascinating mix of bought, scavenged, and clumsily home-built beds, stools, and sitting chests. Each room is lit by a massive storm lantern of the sort that never failed Chalthos during his fighting career, and each room has just one touch of luxury: a painting looted by the proprietor from somewhere in Faerûn! '''The Lantern Inn and Boat Rental [3]''' The Wyvern Watch commands the west side of the ferry route, and the Lantern stands at its eastern end. The bluff, good-natured proprietor of the Lantern, Staephon Gylesman, is something of a scholar of old ballads and literature of the North. He makes most of his coins renting barges and small boats to guests who'd like to take to water here with a minimum of fuss, delay, and publicity. The inn is the closest thing in Wheloon to an average roadhouse, and the prices are a trifle high for what the traveler gets, certainly much more than those at the Wyvern across the river. So on most nights, the wyvern fills up first, and everyone who can't get in there grumbles and then makes the trip here. Large parties of travelers often prefer the Lantern, however. It has large suites of rooms with their own hearths and baths; the suites can be barred from within. Overall, the Lantern is not a bad inn. '''Tymora’s Whim (gambling house)'''''' [50]''' Large, rich gambling house. It is 5sp just to get through the front door, which helps keep poorer folk out as Sill and Jorahm only want the best in their establishment. Games include dice ''Sembian Merchant'' and cards ''Crazy Cat'' and ''Guard the Gate''. '''The Watchful Blade'''''' [55]''' A lively, classic brawling tavern. Bards, beer, brawls and several other things beginning with ‘b’. Barkeep is Jugs. His serving wenches can carry ten pints and deftly fend off a drunken barbarian while talking to someone else. Joyce, Resinda and Tabs are the three most common ones. Kelly likes this place a lot. '''The Wyvern Watch Inn [2]''' The largest and busiest inn in Wheloon, the Wyvern is a success because of its location (hard by the ferry slip on the Wyvernflow's west bank) and because of its owner's generous nature. Lorna’s cousin, Ersa, works as a waitress at The Wyvernwatch Inn. The cynical, red-faced, stout ex-warrior Buldegas Mhaerkoon keeps his prices low. Rates are as little as a silver piece a night, with drinks, meals, and a bath included! (Stabling and feed is 2 cp per beast extra.) Some horse stalls in Suzail are thrice that! Mind you, the beer is watered, the wine more so, and the food coarse bread and salty vegetable stews, but you can live on it. The rooms are private, warm, and furnished with fresh linen. Most are simple cubicles with a chamberpot, a side shelf, a row of hanging pegs, and a rope-and-straw mattress woven from wall to wall. There's no bed; the ropes are tied to rings set right into the wall. But the door bolts, and the window can be opened. What more do you want for a single piece? '''Temples and Shrines''' '''The Halls of Truth'''''' [44]''' Standing on the eastern flanks of Castle Rise are the Halls of Truth. An imposing fortress-like new temple dedicated to Torm. This is Wheloon's newest temple, consecrated just three years ago in 1349. Torm - known as The True and The Loyal Fury, is the god whose portfolio consists of duty, loyalty, righteousness. His symbol is a right-hand gauntlet held upright with palm forward. orm had many enemies amongst the foul deities, chief among them Bane and Shar. Torm was also good friends with Lathander. Torm's worshipers consisted of those who favored the causes of both good and law. Righteousness, honesty, loyalty and truth were their primary pursuits. Champion Polmanus presides with a clergy of some twenty strong. Torm's faith has a strict hierarchy, much like a military order. The hierarchy among Torm's disciples ascends from : - The Unproven - The Andurans - Faithblades - Wardens - Vigilants - Watchful Ventures - Loyans - Enforcers - Guardians - Knights - Vanguardiers - Champions The temple library is not the largest and is mostly tomes stating absolute 'facts' about this and that. Tome Score 5% (roll under Mind with this bonus to find something useful relating to your search. Note the GM may have already determined there is nothing of use here). '''House of Fine Fortune, Temple of Tymora [39]''' [See pdf] High Priestess Orielle presides. The library at this temple is like the faith - a lucky dip of random tomes. Most have been donated by down-on-their-luck folk in need of help. Tome Score 15% (roll under Mind with this bonus to find something useful relating to your search. Note the GM may have already determined there is nothing of use here). Player notes: Acolyte Loris first met the PCs here and introduced Jacob to Kelly. Jacob returns one evening for The Callings - evening prayers and discussions, where he learns more about the faith (q.v. Faiths & Avatars). '''House of the Joybringer, Temple of Lliira [42]''' She is also known as Our Lady of Joy, Mistress of Revels and the Joybringer, and is the Faerûnian goddess of joy, happiness, dance, festivals, freedom and liberty. Allied to Milil and Sune, and is invoked and offered to at all joyous occasions. She is usually depicted as a young, dancing, sensuous lady, laughing and carefree. She cannot abide violence and ill feeling, and a sword bared (save in solemn ceremony) any place is said to be enough to drive her, or her favor, away. Lliira's priests and priestess are the apple of her eye. They are called "joy bringers", with the job of leadership and plan-makers of festivals. Followers of Lliira are called Lliirans and wear brightly colored outfits, and dress themselves with rubies and sapphires. They are known for always having a smile on their lips, and it is unheard of to see one with a frown. The library is more about parties, dance literature and party food. Tome score 8% (roll under Mind with this bonus to find something useful relating to your search. Note the GM may have already determined there is nothing of use here). Player notes: Jacob danced with Priestess Saphene on their first visit. '''Homes''' Almost all the land in Wheloon is owned by nobles, with a few bits owned by very wealthy merchants. Most of its citizens therefore rent their properties. '''Brostram House'''''' [73]''' '''De Vries Manor'''''' [40]''' '''Family home'''''' [63]''' '''Family home'''''' [64]''' '''Hardcastle House'''''' [71]''' '''Home of wealthy person/wizard with square tower'''''' [70]''' '''Riverside Mansion'''''' [58]''' Grand mansion. Disputed over by three familes for years. Keep swapping ownership through legal challenges, kidnappings and suspected murders. The abandoned part is said to be haunted. '''Silverhorn House'''''' [72]''' '''Worshippers Home/Private shrine'''''' [62]'''